More and more motor vehicles have monitoring systems comprising electronic units incorporating an electronic circuit board comprising a pressure sensor having a chamber for measuring the pressure inside the tire, said units being mounted on each of the wheels of the vehicles, and dedicated to the measurement of parameters, such as pressure and temperature, of the tires fitted to these wheels.
Currently, these electronic units are conventionally secured to the rims of the wheels, and the solutions used for the attachment consist in attaching them directly to the rims, or in inserting them in cradles themselves attached to the rims, or in incorporating them into the inflation valve systems attached to these rims.
It has however appeared that it could be worthwhile to associate the electronic units not with the rims but with the tires and more particularly to position them on the inner face of the tread of said tires. The solution adopted to retain the electronic units then consists in inserting them in a flexible receptacle bonded to the inner face of the tread of the tire, said receptacle being made of an elastic material capable of forming a “pocket” of retentive shape in which the electronic unit is trapped.
Such a solution perfectly holds the electronic units, but it has however been found that the current electronic units were not designed to meet satisfactorily and notably without requiring an excessive oversizing, the constraints imposed by this new positioning.